


Suck Me

by parkleessan



Category: Hidden Kard, KARD - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Taehyung, Gay, KARD, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, blowjob, bm, bottom jseph, cum in mouth, i want to suck bm dick too, j.seph, jseph, jseph is lucky because he can suck bm dick everyday, matthew - Freeform, mutual, sucking dick, taehyung - Freeform, top bm, top matthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkleessan/pseuds/parkleessan
Summary: Jseph, Matthew and their sexual tension





	Suck Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut fic. so you can judge all you want

Jseph is now at Matthews apartment , They just done practising and Matthew ask jseph to stay over for a while cause his mother brought some dishes to him , Matthew thinks it’s a good idea to ask jseph to join the dinner cause he will always have a lot of leftovers whenever his mother brings food.(Assume his mother lives in Korea)

Jseph are now on the couch and Matthew are inside his room to change his shirt.jseph can’t help but feel uneasy staying in Matthew’s apartment, I mean just the 2 of them. Matthew then came out of his room with a sleeveless shirt and a short. He sit beside jseph and put his arm on the couch behind jseph head.

“What are you watching hyung?”

“Ermm..Nothing, im tired now. “ jseph as he arch his head to the bed and end up landing on matthew’s muscle arm. Jseph quickly straight back up.

“Sorry”

“Owh ! its okay hyung, you can use my arm as anything you want and anytime” matthew said while winking.

“You stupid”

Matthew laugh with the reaction that he gain from jseph.jseph’s cheeks are now really red. Cant help and cant cover it anymore.matthew cant control himself anymore and he is keeping for so long and now is the perfect timing to do this.just the two of them here.

Matthew then move closer to jseph.his arm are closing on jseph shoulder that make jseph also get closer to matthew.

“matthew! What are u doing?” jseph asked with a stuttered voice.

Matthew then pushed himself forward and pressed his lips against jseph.

Jseph as shock and push matthew.

“what are u doing? Why did you do that?” jseph ask.

“I don’t know hyung, I jjust cant help but do this to make sure if you are also interested in me”

“w-why? How?”

Mathhew suddenly smirked and grab both jseph hand and lock him in between him on the sofa.

“You think I don’t realise that you always check out my body in the changing room and you being hard when I touch you and sit closed to you.”

Jseph was all red now and he don’t even look at matthew but he cant even fight back cause you know, matthew. 

“I am not hard because of you, it is because im cold”

“hmmm..what about now, my room is quite warm but why you are hard.”

Jseph then look at his pants and don’t even realise that there are already tent forming at his pant. Matthew then slowly move his hand to jseph thigh that make jseph flinched. Matthew rubbing while grabbing the thigh.

Matthew then again attack jseph lips which is opening wide as he enjoy those hands on his thigh.jseph was shock but he kissed back but now jseph is the one that deepened the kiss. Matthews tounge is asking for permission to get in jseph mouth the jseph allowed it and those tounge dance with each other. The kiss was so sloppy and a mess.  
Jseph slid his hand into mathhew shirt hesitantly and shaking. he touch matthew’s abs .

Matthew break the kiss.

“You always want to touch this body don’t you?” matthew smile.

“I wan to touch, lick and do everything to you” jseph replied. Now he didn’t know the meaning of shy anymore cause he is longing this a long time ago and now he get it and he don’t want to miss any chance, matthew the take off his shirt and reveal the hot body and jseph never think that he will look at it that close.  
This look way much better.

Matthew then kiss jseph again while his hand taking off jseph shirt. Jseph wear singlet inside but matthew just left it there because he likes when jseph wear those tight singlet . they kiss and kiss. Matthew want to bring jseph to his room ,jseph then hang on Matthews neck and matthew hold jseph ass and jseph legs were wrap around Matthews waist. They didn’t break the kss until they arrived mathew’s room and matthew put jseph on the bed and continue kissing him.

Jseph now turn matthew over and now jseph is on top of matthew. Jseph kiss matthew’s neck and down to his nipples. Matthew cant help but moan softly as jseph starting to play his nipples with his tounge. And move to the sixpack.jseph kiss it one by one and back to matthew’s lips.

“don’t you want to play with the things down there.?” Matthew ask as he is getting hard as rock and he need to release from the pant.

Jseph look at the tent formed and starting to pull the shorts and showing the black tight boxer with a big monster in it. He just cant believe he can see Matthews in boxer this close cause he always watch it from far .

He then pulled down the boxer to reveal matthew’s big member.

“Woahh!” jseph just cant believe that matthew had such big cock.

Matthew just laugh at his hyung reaction.

“Come on hyung, make me feel good” matthew said.

Jseph starting to stroke matthew’s slowly.

“Argghh….faster” matthew moans.

Jseph then stroke faster .

“suck it”

“you really cant wait don’t you. You also want me to do this to you long time ago right?” jseph smirk.jseph then stop from stroking it.matthew whined and move his pelvic himself to jseph hand.

“please baby, suck me” matthew said I a desperate voice

Jseph cant help after hearing matthew call him with that name.Jseph start to play with the head with his tongue.he swirl it around and teasingly play with the slit that make matthew moan harder.

“shit, you really know how to do it huh?” matthew said with a hard breath.the feeling of him in jaseph mouth is really good.

Jseph continue to put everything into his mouth and put the tongue on the shaft that make matthew can see stars from the pleasure. Jseph keep sucking and matthew moan become louder. Matthew then hold jseph head and start face fuck jseph until the back of the later throat.Jsepg gagged a little bit but continue to suck it.

“ahh you feel so good baby,ah”

Jseph hand start to play with Matthew’s nipple and groping his chest.jseph tongue feel amazing to Matthew’s. after minutes of sucking and nipple playing. Matthew start to feel the coming.

“babe, im gonna come. “

Jseph stop sucking and start stroking with his hand.

“come for me matthew. ” he quickens his pace and matthew cant hold it anymore. when he near to come jseph put matthew’s in his mouth and matthew came hard in jseph mouth.matthew’s moan is loud enough to hear from outside. Glad its already midnight. Jseph then slow suck while let the come flow out from his mouth to matthew’s member and his body.he then let out matthew’s from his mouth and kiss matthew deep.Matthew can taste his own come from the kiss.  
“so, should we proceed to the next activity?” Matthew asked while smirk that gains blush fromjseph.

“we have schedule tomorrow ,stupid”

“awwhh hyung, just one round ok?”

“no, cannot”

Matthew then leaned closer 

“or you are shy because of you still a virgin”

“who said I'm a virgin?”

“then why you don’t want to do that with me. I know you want me to..” Matthew whisper to jseph ear.

“Stop it, Matthew.” Jseph then gets out of the bed and fix his dress.

“I came here for food and not for this ok.”

“so I guess you're already full then.” Matthew chuckled.

Jseph then picks up matthew shirt on the floor and throw to him.

“I mean the real food you stupid.”

“hahaha. Stop being cute hyung”


End file.
